DP123
}} Old Rivals, New Tricks! (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト！タツナミ大会！！ Pokémon Contest! Tournament!!) is the 123rd episode of the , and the 589th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 16, 2009 and in the United States on September 5, 2009. Blurb Dawn plans to use some new Pokémon Ping-Pong tricks in the Sandalstraw Contest, where she hopes to earn her fifth ribbon. Of course, her friend Kenny wants to win and tie Dawn at four ribbons each! As Dawn and Ambipom practice for the Contest, Dawn's Mamoswine sits on the sidelines and pretends to be bored—but it can't resist interfering with the practice session. Dawn's not upset; she knows Mamoswine just wants to be in the Contest. But this Contest is Ambipom's time to shine. As the appeals round begins, Jessie (disguised as "Jessilina") shows off Mime Jr.'s Teeter Dance, and Kenny has his Machoke work its muscles. Then Dawn's Ambipom uses its double tails to execute ping-pong moves, earning Dawn a place in the second round with Jessie and Kenny. As Dawn waits for the second round to start, Kenny comes over to continue their friendly rivalry. He wants to battle Dawn in the final round, and neither Coordinator plans to lose this one! Sure enough, Dawn and Ambipom manage to defeat Jessie and Seviper in the semifinal battle, which means Kenny is Dawn's final opponent. Over in the spectator seats, Ash's rival Barry is excited to see his first Contest, and Mamoswine is glued to the action too—but it still pretends it's too cool to care! The final round match pits Dawn's Ambipom against Kenny's Prinplup. When Prinplup fires off a Bubble Beam attack, Ambipom uses Focus Punch to hit the Bubble Beam right back. Kenny knew Dawn planned something like this, so he orders Prinplup to return the volley using Metal Claw. The two Pokémon hit the bubbles back and forth, just like Pokémon Ping-Pong! It's a well-played battle, but Prinplup goes on the offensive and uses Drill Peck to knock out Ambipom. Now Kenny can get his fourth ribbon, and Barry gets an idea: why doesn't Dawn enter the upcoming Pokémon Ping-Pong Tournament? Ambipom likes the idea, so it's settled: the tournament will be their next event! Plot , , , his , and Dawn's Ambipom are exercising and practicing for the upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament while , , and watch. comes up to them and tells Dawn that she should be focusing on the Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Contest for her fifth Ribbon. She tells him that she was just putting the finishing touches on their moves and says that she's entering Ambipom for both rounds which surprises Kenny. Dawn explains to Kenny that she thought Ambipom would be a good choice as she has experience in both performances and Contest Battles. She also mentions that she got Ambipom in a trade with Ash and that she wants to win for him as well. Jessie (or rather Jessilina) is also entering the Sandalstraw Contest to try to win her third Ribbon, and has decided to take a cue from Ursula and the way she used her Pokémon's ability to store energy during the Contest. James agrees to let her use his for the appeals. Dawn starts some last-minute practice with Kenny while Ash and Pikachu practice Pokémon Ping Pong with Barry and Empoleon. shows some interest, despite trying to hide it from Dawn. After the practice begins, an is launched at them which Ambipom smashes with . Dawn asks Mamoswine if it was responsible for that Ice Shard and asks if Mamoswine wants to compete in the Pokémon Contest too, but Mamoswine attempts to go back to sleep. Dawn and Ambipom get back to practicing and Mamoswine sends another Ice Shard their way. Dawn says she's sure Mamoswine wants to compete but Mamoswine still refuses to show real interest which makes Piplup angry. Dawn isn't fazed, positive that someday Mamoswine will compete in a Pokémon Contest. Brock thinks that Mamoswine wants some attention and reminds Ash of how Ambipom used to act while she was still an Aipom. Ash has very fond memories of the times they shared and wishes Ambipom the best of luck in the Contest. The Sandalstraw Contest is soon underway and Marian welcomes the s and the audience while Ash, Brock, Barry, Pikachu, Piplup, , , and Mamoswine watch and cheer Dawn on. Barry says that he's never been to a real Pokémon Contest before as Marian introduces the panel of judges, formed by Mr. Contesta from the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Sukizo from the Pokémon Fan Club, and the Nurse Joy from the local Pokémon Center. Jessie disguised as Jessilina is the first entrant and calls Mime Jr. for the Performance Stage. James, , and cheer her on from the top of the stands in disguises. Jessie tells Mime Jr. to use , and Mime Jr. sits on the floor in seemingly meditation which confuses the Contest Judges and the audience. However Mime Jr. soon unleashes its stored energy and uses Teeter Dance while on its head. Everyone in the stadium, including Ash, , the Pokémon, the audience, Marian and even the judges, is affected by the Teeter Dance and begin dancing. Dawn and Kenny, who aren't affected by Teeter Dance as they're watching from the waiting area backstage, comment on Jessilina's change of style. The judges love Mime Jr.'s presentation and it appears Jessilina is going to move on to the second round. Soon it's Kenny's turn, and he calls out his and tells it to use . This helps Machoke to show off its muscles. An enormous weighing three times Machoke's body weight is lowered onto the stage. Machoke uses to lift it with one arm and switches to the other. Barry watched the appeal amazed and decides that he wants to eventually catch a Machoke. Brock comments on how Contest moves are usually graceful and beautiful so it was a smart move for Kenny to show off how strong Machoke is. Dawn admires from the back room while Jessie is indifferent as always. Kenny jumps up and handstands on top of the barbell Machoke is holding ending their presentation. The judges love it. It's Dawn's turn next, and Kenny tells Dawn that she better get through to the battle as he wants the chance to defeat her this time. Not only would it make up for his loss to her in the , but he also reveals that he saw Dawn compete in the Wallace Cup and he wants to be able to defeat the person who won it. Dawn promises her friend and rival that she'll do her best. Dawn is next and calls out Ambipom with a Song Seal and orders for and . Ambipom Double Teams into a circle, uses Focus Punch on the s, dances in midair and covers the stage with sparkles. Brock comments on how Ambipom and Dawn are totally in sync, and Mamoswine opens its eyes to watch. Kenny cheers Dawn on from the back room. Then Ambipom uses , hits the stars with her tail as a ping pong move, and spins around in midair swirling the stars around herself. Ambipom uses and the stars break into sparkles. Marian and the judges love her performance and Mamoswine is impressed. Ash and friends notice Mamoswine watching and ask Mamoswine's opinion of Dawn's performance but goes back to napping. Dawn joins Ash and his friends in the stands and is extremely nervous about making it to the Battle Stage. Dawn tells them that Kenny said he's very determined to win the Contest and Ash encourages her. Jessie, Kenny, and Dawn advance to the second round. Mamoswine shows some interest, Brock advises her to stay calm and Kenny and Dawn exchange friendly rivalry. Meowth and James praise Jessie and Mime Jr. Jessie will be using her Seviper for the battles. Jessie, Dawn and Kenny defeat their first matched Coordinator. Jessie and Dawn battle in the semifinals and Dawn defeats her easily. James and Meowth are afraid of what will happen to them because Jessie lost. Dawn and Kenny make it to the finals. Dawn uses Ambipom while Kenny uses his Prinplup. Mamoswine is wide awake and watching. Kenny begins with a and Dawn counters with Swift. Ambipom uses Double Team and Prinplup uses . Ambipom hits the Bubble Beam back with a Focus Punch. Prinplup uses to hit them back again turning the Contest into a ping pong match. Marian says this ping pong exchange during a Contest Battle is a first. Prinplup uses Bubble Beam again right after a Metal Claw and Ambipom uses Double Hit to pop the bubbles. Prinplup uses Drill Peck, Ambipom uses Focus Punch and the two collide in midair. Prinplup uses Metal Claw while nosediving and spinning. Ambipom goes for a direct attack and tries to use Double Hit but it fails, leaving Ambipom wide-open to attack. Kenny has Prinplup use Drill Peck, and Prinplup lands a direct-hit which knocks out Ambipom, causing Dawn to be instantly eliminated and giving Kenny the win and the contest. Dawn praises Ambipom and Ash and co. are saddened. Jessie says that she needs another Pokémon to partner with for the next Contest and Meowth swears that he will win the next Contest. Raoul Contesta praises Kenny and hands him the Sandalstraw Contest Ribbon. Kenny says the Ribbon belongs to his Prinplup and Machoke. Dawn thinks she was hung up on getting her fifth Ribbon, and Brock says she should be proud for how well she performed in this Contest. Kenny leaves to and more . Both Dawn and Kenny promise that they will defeat the other the next time they meet. Barry suggests that Dawn should participate in the upcoming Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament because of how well Ambipom did during the ping pong exchange. Dawn asks Ambipom if she wants to enter, and Ambipom happily agrees. And so, with the excitement of the Sandalstraw Contest over, the gang look forward to their next challenge in the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. Major events * , , and Jessilina compete in the Sandalstraw Town Pokémon Contest. * Kenny is revealed to have obtained a . * Dawn battles Kenny in the finals and loses, resulting in her first loss to Kenny. * Kenny wins the Sandalstraw Contest and earns his fourth Ribbon, the Sandalstraw Ribbon. * Kenny leaves the group. * discovers her talent for ping pong. * Dawn decides to enter the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament along with and . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ash's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * There is no Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination following this episode. * This is the first episode in which is seen obtaining a Ribbon in person. All others were shown on television. * This episode's Contest is similar to the one held in in Team Shocker!, as uses as her only Pokémon, loses the Contest, and Kenny is among the contestants. * In this episode, participates in what turns out to be her final Contest. * This is the first Contest after her capture in The Thief That Keeps on Thieving! that Jessie did not use in. * The dub's title is based on the phrase, Old Dog, New Tricks. * James and wear the outfits they wore in Electric Shock Showdown. Wobbuffet is also wearing the same type of outfit as well. * An instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~ is used during Dawn's performance. * doesn't blast off or recite their during this episode. * This is the last episode to be animated by Yūsaku Takeda. Errors * During the second round battles, Ambipom uses on a . As a move, it should not affect Haunter, a . * Just before Marian announces the finalists, 's "cape" is missing. * In one scene, 's neck is colored the same as its mouth. ** In the next scene, the bottom portion of Empoleon's mouth is colored black. Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |pl= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ko= }} 123 Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Kenny Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes in which Dawn loses a Contest Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tamayo Yamamoto Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Akio Hosoya Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Alte Rivalen, neue Tricks! es:EP592 fr:DP123 ja:DP編第123話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第121集